Snowy Nights
by Ace2Jokers
Summary: A new rider enters the circuit, and he makes a bit of an impression. MacKaori, OCAllegra, MobyZoePsymon.


This is my first fanfiction in a year, so I'm not sure how this is going to come out, wish me luck, please R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SSX, but that would be sweeeet.  
  
Snowy Nights: chapter one - beginning again.  
  
It was that time of year for the annual SSX tournament to take place. Most of the riders have returned, and some new riders have been introduced, our story starts during our first tournament meeting of the season.  
  
"Coffee!! coffee coffee coffee..." Griff hopped up and down as Mac shook his head, wishing he hadn't pointed out the table where the currently empty coffee machine sat.  
  
Everyone but Griff had taken a seat and were now waiting for the new manager to show up, he was already late, whomever he was, so that didn't make a very good first impression. Since they were waiting the SSX veterans took the chance to meet the fresh new tournament boarders.  
  
If you were sitting in the back like I was, you could almost tell who were going to be rivals, and who were going to be friends. I wasn't making any move to talk to anyone, matter of fact, I don't think anyone really realized I was even in the room.  
  
I put my head down on the table nearest to my seat, it was uncomfortable, but I figured "whatever."  
  
"what was that, who are you?" Allegra turned around to face me, I was going to ignore her, but once again I felt like 'whatever.'  
  
I forced a smile, "Cail, You?" Allegra smiled, "You're cute, but harmless. I'm Allegra, it'll be nice to beat you."  
  
I just shrugged, "sure." Allegra's smile faded. "you're so boring, I expected some witty comeback from someone like you."  
  
I'm pretty annoyed at this point. "are you still here?" she smiled and before turning around, she spoke "watch your back, you're mine."  
  
I smiled a little, 'I'll be happy to crush you.' is what I thought.  
  
As she walked away, a small group of people turned to face me, I could recognize one or two, just from hearing about them on my new M-comm. One was Zoe Payne, and another was Moby Jones, I couldn't tell who the last one was, he was kinda tall, wore a torn straight-jacket, looked insane in my view.  
  
"Aye mate! Whatcha doin' back there by yourself?" It was Moby, I knew I had heard him somewhere before, but I didn't quite care at the moment.  
  
"I really don't know. Minding my own business maybe?" I said with a smirk, 'oh yeah, I'm going to have fun crushing these people in the competition.'  
  
"Oh, smart guy huh, It'll be fun getting to know you, or at least stuffing you in the snow!" whomever this guy was he had just put himself on my 'Triple-A' list; Astoundingly Annoying Assholes. he started laughing like a maniac causing people to turn around and look.  
  
I just sat and laughed at the idiot, but I felt a cold jolt run through my body, so I stood to go to the restroom. "Aw crap." is all I could mutter when my chair creaked, and now everyone was looking straight at me.  
  
I wasn't going to just stand there, so what else could I do?  
  
"What? Haven't you ever seen a guy get up to take a leak?"  
  
I heard that guy laugh like an idiot again, and everyone's attention shifted to him once again. Zoe hit him in the arm and he calmed down.  
  
I looked at the idiot and snickered, "looks like she's got you whipped there buddy."  
  
He just looked at me, he looked at me in a way that would make even the dead shift in their graves. I moved uncomfortably toward the door. Then I stopped when that 'Mac' guy stood up and said, "Dude, don't worry about him, he's a dick - always acting all hard when he's just your average psycho.  
  
I could hear laughing from the people in the room, and I nodded thanks to Mac, but then I felt another cold jolt run through me, I walked across the room and some people still watched me, I guess they just didn't know who I was and were a bit curious.  
  
I waited until the room door was shut behind me before I sprinted down the hall in search of a restroom.  
  
Back in the meeting room...  
  
The seats had been moved slightly, so that certain people were together, almost like little clicks, or groups.  
  
Mac, Kaori, Elise, Griff and Nate were sitting near the fireplace, they looked like the most pleasant group in the circuit. Zoe, Moby, and Psymon stood leaning against the glass pane overlooking the mountain. They, on the other hand, didn't look too nice.  
  
Viggo and Allegra were in the corner talking, from the looks of it, Viggo was hitting on her, but unsuccessfully.  
  
Back to Cail...  
  
Cail had taken care of business, and didn't feel as grumpy as usual. In the hallway he was passed by a scruffy looking character, he had spiked hair, and that's all Cail seemed to notice.  
  
"Hey buddy, slow down, I got kinda lost on my way to the... are you D.J. Atomica?" The guy nodded and began to turn around, but I stopped him. "Yo, slow down, you're going where I'm going aren't you. You've already made a impression, might as well chill for a bit."  
  
Atomica looked at me and smiled, "you're Cail Aries right?"  
  
I stopped smiling, I hate that, when someone says my full name. I just blew it off, I liked the music this guy threw down on Big Radio so he deserved my respect. Music is my drive and he self delivers it.  
  
"yeah, that's me, but please just call me Cail."  
  
Atomica and I stepped closer to the door as I opened it for him...  
  
Snowy Nights chapter one - end  
  
A/N - I hope you liked the first chapter, if so I'll continue writing. I can't write too much, I have high school football/weightlifting classes in the evenings now. Wish me luck people! R&R. 


End file.
